My Winter Friend
by XxTsukiAkari
Summary: The only thing that got Elsa through all those years of solitude was her winter friend. And it was this friend who helped her and understood her like no one else did. [Jack x Elsa]
1. Chapter 1

**Rated**: K+

A **Frozen** x **Rise of the Guardians** Crossover

**Pairings**: Jack x Elsa

**Summary**: The only thing that got Elsa through all those years of solitude was her winter friend. And it was this friend who helped her and understood her like no one else did. [Jack x Elsa]

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of it's characters. All rights reserved to Disney and Dreamworks.

* * *

It was a day just like any other day.

The middle of spring was a good day for a brisk breeze in the land of Arendelle, and I was only too willing to oblige.

With a hop, skip, and a jump I was at the lively marketplace of said kingdom, the fresh air at my tail chasing me as I raced up to the top of the castle.

But then I heard a sound.

I stopped in my tracks, the wind whistling ahead of me and leaving me to my curiosity, the sound became much clearer…it was crying. Closer and closer I oh so sneakily approached this crying, no way I could let this continue after all, and it was to no shock that I found a little girl, at her window sill, sobbing her eyes out. What did surprise me though, was her appearance and the state the window sill was in. The little girl had white hair like mine and the window sill had ice embedded all over it. And the worst part is that the more and more this little girl cried; the further up the ice traveled up the window sill.

Not knowing exactly what to do I just settled on the necessary thing to do, cheer her up. As the ice traveled the window sill I used it and made little pictures I think a little girl would like, butterflies, smiley faces, unicorns, you know the works. Then, with a tap on the glass, the little girl should stare up at the window in the wonder and amazement, boy was I wrong. When I tapped on the glass and the little girl raised her head, I only saw her shock and fear as she let out a small gasp-like shriek and ran to hide under her covers.

"Mommy!" she yelled "There's a man at the window!"

What?

Does this mean she can see me?

Furious footsteps halt my train of thought as I make a quick retreat beside the outside window. I hear two voices, a man and a woman, must be her parents "What's wrong Elsa?" the lady voice asks as I hear heavy footsteps open the window. I look to my left and there I am face to face with the little girl's father, I hold in a breath on instinct but the man just keeps his worried face as he holds for no more than two seconds before checking the other side and then closing the window all together "There's no one out there." He says to the mother and she just hugs her daughter before saying "If you see anything again, come find us and we'll have the guards take a look around the castle." The little girl nods and the parents each give her a kiss on the forehead before leaving her to herself again.

After hearing the door 'click' close, I peak my head out to see the young girl, she slowly turns herself to face the window and with the corner of her eye, she spots me. She lets out another gasp I cut her off before she screams again "I'm not here to hurt you." She goes silent for a few moments before she inches towards the window "Who are you?"

"Well little lady, I'm Jack…Jack Frost."

She smiles "I know about you!" She runs and opens the window "My mom always tells me bedtime stories about you, but she never said you look like…well you." She giggles "Oh yeah, what did she say I look like?"

"Hmmm…she said you look…"

"Dashing, handsome, suave, all of the above?"

"Like an elf!"

"An elf!?" There is no way I look like one of North's goons! But her insistent laughing snaps me out of it, "Well do I look like an elf to you?" she shakes her head to say no but the giggle she lets out makes me give her a look of mock disapproval.

"Well little one, what is your name?"

"I am Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

"Ooooh well, _Princess_ Elsa, it is an honor to make your acquaintance." I jokingly bow as she curtsies "The honor is all mine." We both laugh then it hits me when I see the icy window again "What's with the window?"

Her laughter fades away as she stares down into her little hands "I'm like you…" in those same hands she creates a little snowball "see?" she gestures to her hands "I can do this…" then to the window "I can do that too."

"How?" the only word that registers in my brain "My father said it was a curse so they-"

"They locked you up here?" I interrupt "What?" she asked surprised "They locked you up here didn't they, Elsa?" she shakes her head and then says "No, I want to be here." I was taken aback, "Why would you want to be here? Wouldn't you rather be outside and play…"I look out the window to see another little girl playing out in the courtyard "how about her? Why don't you go and play with her?"

Elsa gets off her bed and looks out the window "That's my sister." She states "Your sister?" I repeat "And I can't go play with her..."

"Why?"

"Because I hurt her, it's a long story."

"Oh, I'm guessing that story is the reason you lock yourself up in here."

"Yes." She says with a sigh.

And then a thought hits me "Well!" I bounce off the window seat and float above her bed "Then I'll play with you!" She looks up at me in confusion "Come on!" I say "Do you want to build a snowman?"

She stares at me in horror "What did you say?" she asks "I said, do you want to build a-"

"No!" she shouts, "Jack, I don't want anything to do with these powers…this curse!" she buries her face in her pillow and I can hear the same crying I hear a few minutes ago.

"Fine," I say "No snowmen, how's about we do something else? We could play another game if you want?" She looks up from her pillow "Can you tell me a story?" she asks "Of course I can."

And thus began my friendship with the young Elsa.

* * *

Chapter 2 coming soon! Please stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated**: K+

A **Frozen** x **Rise of the Guardians** Crossover

**Pairings**: Jack x Elsa

**Summary**: The only thing that got Elsa through all those years of solitude was her winter friend. And it was this friend who helped her and understood her like no one else did. [Jack x Elsa]

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of it's characters. All rights reserved to Disney and Dreamworks.

* * *

As the wind blows in the land of Arendelle and to the unseen eye, Jack Frost bounds and leaps from rooftop to rooftop. Using his staff, he bends the breeze around himself as he shouts "Wind!" A shrill response from the gale was all he needed to continue " To the castle!" and in a single gust Jack is hurled towards the windowsill he is so accustomed to.

The summer had not been kind to Jack and even though it pained his little friend, Jack had to go and create winters for other kingdoms and lands around the world. But each and every time winter found itself back at Arendelle, Jack always knew to pay his visits to someone who was expecting him. The cycle of seasons have now continues for a few of years, now that he has known the Princess of Arendelle. Elsa should be around fifteen right now.

With a small wisp of wind he opened said window and made his way inside "Elsa…you home?" he asked expecting an answer, Elsa never left her room anyways but he should at least be a little polite. When no sign of the white haired girl was found Jack tried to hide his worry "Maybe she's finally speaking to that sister of hers." he said to the empty room. All questions in his mind were answered as the snow princess herself came into her room.

She was staring at her hands, now incased within those white gloves she loved so much, and she was mumbling something to herself "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show." As she hugged her hands to herself Jack cleared his throat, earning as gasp from the princess "Jack!" she lunged herself forward in a hug, almost knocking down the young man, "I've missed you!" she hugged him a little tighter as to emphasize her words. "I've missed ya too princess." He set her down and took in her appearance for a split second.

She was taller, and her face was less round and more narrow, something that always happens when kids grow up, her voice was a little deeper as well, plus she was a little taller, her head was just tall enough to reach the middle of Jack's chest. "Looks like you've gotten taller huh princess?" he voiced that last observation and was paid back with a giggle "Yup!" she smiled and he responded in kind.

"So how's Arendelle been since I last left it?" The frosty boy perched himself on the window side bench like he always did, Elsa looked down "I wouldn't know, I still don't get out often." Jack then made a sort of "oh" sound and followed with "Then what were you doing outside your room before I got here?"

"That was because of a…because of another matter." She began playing with her hair again, she always did that when she was talking about a subject she didn't want to bring up, she would bring that braided hair of hers to the front and run her fingers through it, fix it, re-braid it, anything to get her mind away. Jack knew this, but his curiosity got the better of him. "Well can I ask what matter is was?"

Elsa let out a loud sigh, something unusual coming from her "It was my mother; she wanted to talk to me about my sister." Jack remembered the little red headed girl Elsa referred to "Your sister…Anna right?" she acknowledged with a nod "Mother said she wanted me to at least talk to Anna. She doesn't like that I haven't been…active, in my sister's life." She went to sit on her lounge chair by the fireplace "But…" Jack egged her on "But I don't want to hurt her again. It's too risky! What if it's not her brain this time?" her voice grew louder, she stood up, and Jack knew he made a mistake "What if it's her heart? What if she dies?"

"Elsa!"

His voice silenced her "Elsa," he breathed in and out as to make a pause for her to calm herself "you've gotten a lot better at controlling your powers. Remember what we did last time I was here? You made snowflakes more beautiful than I could ever imagine!" Jack tried to cheer her up but it was obviously not going to work "Jack that's not important! Anna is not a snowflake! I could actually hurt her!"

Jack let out a sigh "Did your mother understand?" he asked as he tried to take the focus off himself, he didn't want her mad at him the whole winter "Kind of, she doesn't want to push me but she wants me to try. But Jack, I just can't." she sat back in her lounge, her face now in her gloved hands.

Getting of the window seat, Jack walked over to Elsa and laid a soft hand on her shoulders, shaking her a little in order to get her attention "Hey," he smiled "It's gonna be okay." He reassured and she let out a breath of relief "One day, it will be." She complied.

"So...meet any boys?" he couldn't stop the smiled forming on his face as he saw the young girls cheek gain a tint of pink "Actually yes." She huffed and strolled over to her bed, this confession caught Jack off guard "Really?" he prodded "Can you explain this chap?" he phrased his words like she would, just to tease her a bit more "He's tall, fair skinned, a full head of red hair, and he loves me very much." Jack gulped at this, no way a fifteen year old could be in love, that just spelled bad news "Elsa I think I need to give you a little-" his words were cut off by her loud laughter which she muffled by stuffing her face with a pillow "Jack, I'm talking about my father!" she continued laughing.

"You're sick Elsa!" Jack feigned disgust as Elsa only laughed harder "You know I'm joking Jack!" she smiled brightly at him and Jack naturally smiled back "Well," he spoke "I'm glad you know that you'll always have someone who loves you." Elsa nodded to him "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Thanks for the amazing feedback from Chapter 1! I've already got this story set on paper, I just need to transfer it all on my computer, so please bare with me and my bad habit of laziness that seems to appear out of no where (if that made any sense).

These two are just getting too cute for me! But brace yourselves for the next chapter, it might be a little short, but it will be _heavy_.


End file.
